Cozinhando com Camus
by Lyaoi
Summary: Milo é um cara rico e despreocupado. Sua vida muda quando seu tio morre, e deixa para ele uma herança diferente. Na verdade, o problema é que tenha que DIVIDIR toda a grana com um zé ninguém! UA, yaoi Camus X Milo


Nota da Autora: Eu estou postando o 1º capítulo de duas fics hoje. A que receber mais reviews até terça, vai ser atualizada mais rápido. Então se vocês preferem a continuação DESTA fic, comecem a mandar reviews! Hehe, também não é pra tanto... Eu espero vocês acabarem de ler... .

Capítulo 1:

Quando o telefone tocou, eram seis da manhã.

- Quem ousa me acordar a essa hora, em um sábado! – Resmungou antes de atender ao telefone. – Alô, quem fala? – Disse de má vontade.

- Senhor Milo? Eu sou o advogado do seu tio. Eu sinto em lhe informar que a doença que ele tinha piorou e ele... Faleceu... – Foi bem direto.

- Meu tio? – Perguntou.

- Eu estou ligando também para comunicar que ele lhe deixou uma herança.

- Herança?

- Sim, mas você terá que estar presente para abrirmos o testamento, hoje ás 5h, no cartório.

- Eu estou partindo para Atenas de manhã mesmo! Até mais! – Disse se levantando e desligando o telefone, antes do advogado responder.

Acordou a garota que (por milagre) ainda dormia.

- Pegue as suas coisas e saia daqui, antes de eu voltar! – Gritou, antes de entrar no banheiro. Precisava de um banho, para se acalmar. O dia prometia ser horrível! Ele odiava acordar cedo.

Ás vezes parecia que Milo não se importava com ninguém além dele mesmo. Quem tivesse essa impressão estaria 90 certo! 90 porque... Ele gostava do tio. Quando os pais morreram, o tio foi o único familiar que lhe ajudou. Ele morou com o tio até completar 18 anos. A partir daí começou a viajar pelo mundo. Claro que ele era rico. Com a fortuna que seus pais deixaram, ele nunca precisaria trabalhar! Porque o tio teria deixado ainda mais dinheiro, sim, porque a "Herança" só poderia ser dinheiro, não é mesmo?

--------------------------------------

- Que bom que chegou, senhor Milo. – Disse o advogado. Já estava a ponto de perder a paciência com a falta de pontualidade de Milo.

- Eu... Perdi a hora do vôo e só consegui chegar agora. – deu uma explicação qualquer, muito ocupado olhando ao redor. A sala era pequena e só tinha três cadeiras. Uma que seria ocupada obviamente pelo advogado. Outra, aonde ele mesmo iria se sentar. E outra mais, que já estava ocupada por um jovem da sua idade, que não reconheceu. "É... Meu tio era muito solitário".

- Já que vocês dois estão aqui, eu vou começar a ler... – Falou o advogado.

- Espera! Primeiro eu tenho que saber quem é você! Quem pensa que é para estar aqui? – Interrompeu apontando para o outro jovem.

- Milo, sempre o mesmo. Vous (você) nunca vai mudar? Je suis Camus... (Eu sou Camus) – Começou com um forte sotaque francês.

- O que! O filho do cozinheiro?

- Vous (você) provavelmente vai ser meu próximo patrão, mas non tem o direito de falar assim comigo. – Disse friamente. – Primeiro, porque meu papa (pai) morreu á anos e merece respeito. Segundo, porque agora je suis un (eu sou um) verdadeiro Chef, formado em une (uma) das melhores escolas de culinária da França!

- Oh, desculpe-me _monsieur_. – Falou Milo em tom de provocação. "Eu não acredito que nesses cinco anos que não o vejo, ele não perdeu o sotaque...". – Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de receber alguma coisa do MEU tio. – Milo não tinha boas lembranças de Camus.

- O que me dá algum direito é que, enquanto vous (você) estava viajando, sem se preocupar nem em mandar noticias, je estava cuidando do SEU tio. Je fiquei do lado dele até o último dia. Sou muito grato por todas as oportunidades que ele me deu...

Com essa Milo se calou. Odiava ser repreendido... Notando o silêncio o advogado abriu o envelope.

- Pelo que vi vocês não se dão bem... Isso não é bom...

- Por quê? – Perguntou Milo.

- Ele deixou metade do que tinha para cada um de vocês.

- Metade? – Camus não acreditava. – Mas... Je non mereço tanto...

- Dividir tudo? – Milo estava incrédulo.

- Tudo mesmo, mas vocês só iram receber o dinheiro se cumprirem o último desejo do falecido.

- E qual seria? – Perguntou Camus.

- Quando era novo ele tinha um restaurante. Mas o restaurante faliu e teve que vender. Ele arrumou um emprego numa empresa e ficou muito rico. Á pouco tempo ele conseguiu comprar novamente o restaurante. Então, o pedido é que vocês _dois_, como _sócios_, reabram o restaurante. Se ele fizer sucesso, vocês ganharão uma grande quantia em dinheiro.

- Eu não quero trabalhar, muito menos com o Camus!

- Je non tenho problema com le restaurant, mas também non gostaria de trabalhar com o Milo.

- Então vocês não receberão o dinheiro...

- Ao contrário do Milo, je ganhei todo o meu dinheiro trabalhando, consegui uma pequena fortuna e non tenho problemas financeiros. Mas em respeito ao meu padrinho je irei reerguer le restaurant. – Falou Camus decidido.

- Hei! Você não vai ficar com todo o dinheiro, eu também tenho o direito. Vou fazer deste restaurante um sucesso. Com certeza vai encher de mulher só pra querer me ver... – "Eu vou fazer isso pelo meu tio" É... Os 10 (que se importavam com o tio) falaram mais alto, mas não vou só isso. Milo não tinha percebido, mas o francês tinha (muito) á ver com a sua decisão.

Continua...

Elektra 666: Ea! Eu adorei este capítulo. A fic foi inspirada no reality show "Um Sonho de Restaurante", por mais que eu nunca tenha conseguido ver um episódio que seja... Bem, vocês já devem ter lido o aviso que eu coloquei lá em cima. A outra fic é: Confusões da vida real. E adivinhem, foi inspirada na vida real! Uau, é a minha vida. É bem interessante de se ler. Agora vou parar de fazer propaganda... Beijos... Até a próxima, pessoal!


End file.
